Grand frère un jour, grand frère toujours ?
by Acrystar
Summary: Slash / Spoil saison 2. Sa tâche a pris fin, son temps est arrivé. Un mois avant de donner son dû au démon du croisement, Dean décide de fuir son frère. Lui dire adieu serait trop difficile, mais pour qui ? Lui ou Sam ?
1. Bobby : Dakota du Sud

**

* * *

**

**Grand-frère un jour, grand-frère toujours ?  
1**

* * *

La nuit s'étendait déjà depuis plusieurs heures, et là, sous la pluie fine roulait à vive allure une Chevrolet Impala noire de 1967 dont les feux illuminaient la route tortueuse en direction du Dakota du Sud. La direction était sûre et certaine, il devait en parler à 'oncle' Bobby. Il devait le voir pour lui parler de tout ça ! Dean Winchester n'avait personne d'autre vers qui se tourner. Et quand bien même il adorait et respectait Hellen, il ne se voyait pas lui avouer ce genre de choses. Qui pouvait le comprendre aussi bien que John ? A part 'oncle' Bobby. Les bras tendus accrochés au volant de sa chérie, Dean Winchester essayait de visualiser son chemin à travers le rideau d'eau qui recouvrait son pare-brise, ainsi que le voile de larmes qui noyait son regard. La manche de son blouson glissa sur ses yeux rapidement afin d'éviter de balancer sa voiture dans le ravin à sa droite.  
C'était trop pour lui, un bien trop lourd fardeau. Il avait laissé Sam dans ce motel, allongé ivre mort sur son lit. Il avait fui, lui, Dean Winchester ! Il avait de plus en plus de mal à se reconnaître ! Là, dans le creux de la nuit, alors qu'il regardait Sammy lui sourire et le couver comme s'il était un enfant. Quelque chose était apparue au fin fond de lui, sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive. Il n'avait pas eut le temps. Son cœur s'était serré, puis emballé, et alors que Sammy fermait les yeux, mort dans ses bras, il avait senti le désespoir d'un frère qui en voit mourir un autre. Dean Winchester s'était retrouvé seul, sans aucune famille, sans aucune raison de vivre. Il avait failli, il se haïssait. C'est pour cette raison, que sans remord, il avait offert son âme au premier démon venu. Il ne lui restait qu'un mois à vivre, mais qu'importe ! Sam était revenu d'entre les morts et Dean s'était senti légèrement soulagé. Mais depuis lors, Sam était toujours sur son dos. Toujours. Un sourire accroché aux lèvres, avec cette puissance phénoménale. Sam le protégeait, Sam était aux petits soins, Sam qui, la tête dans ses livres ou son ordinateur, cherchait un moyen de lui sauver la vie. Idiotie ! Et pourtant, Dean était touché par cette grande attention, bien entendu, sans le montrer ; car quelque chose l'en empêchait ! Quelque chose au fond de lui. La voiture se stoppa devant la maison de Bobby qui s'illumina en quelques secondes, le barbu sortit et se dirigea à sa rencontre, fort inquiet. Il avait juste eut le temps de l'appeler avant de tourner au dernier embranchement. Il savait qu'il l'avait réveillé en pleine nuit, mais là, il ne voyait pas où il aurait pu se rendre. Si Ash avait été encore en vie... peut-être qu'il se serait tourné vers lui, mais là, tout ce qu'il avait à dire, ce serait Bobby qui l'entendrait.

- Dean, que se passe-t-il ? »  
- Bo… bby, faut que je te parle d'un… truc. »

Les yeux rougis encore par les larmes, l'aîné des Winchester s'extirpa de son Impala et glissa dans les bras du vieil homme qui n'aurait jamais cru assister à une telle chose, ça s'était sûr. Voir Dean Winchester en larmes dans ses bras. C'était carrément… comment dire, flippant. Dans tout les cas, ses bras se refermèrent sur le corps du jeune homme et de ses mains il lui massa le dos.

- Allez viens, reste pas sous la pluie ! »

Bobby fronça les sourcils, lorsque Dean l'avait appelé, il avait pensé qu'un malheur était arrivé cependant il était forcé de se rendre compte que c'était autre chose qu'une chasse ayant mal tournée. Puisque Dean ne semblait affecté que par les soucis de son cadet, il était normal qu'il ait pensé qu'un quelconque évènement était arrivé à Sam. Étrangement, à le voir là, perdu, Bobby délaissa cette idée, ça devait être plus compliqué que ça. Il passa son bras sous ceux de Dean afin de le mener jusqu'au salon qui ne ressemblait plus trop à rien. Sa dernière chasse l'avait obligé à fouillé nombres de livres et ceux-ci laissés comme tels sur le sol semblaient faire une fresque sur le parquet usé de la maison lourde d'histoires...  
Une fois installé sur une chaise, un whisky dans une main et une choppe de bière dans l'autre, Dean Winchester soupira avant de commencer son récit. Tout avait débuté lors de son combat contre le djinn à cause duquel il avait été piégé dans ce rêve inimaginable. Comment c'était de vivre sans lui, sans cette relation fusionnelle ? Un châtiment ignoble qui lui avait broyé le cœur. Se sentir inutile, rejeté, par Sam, par son Sammy. Oui, il avait été heureux de le voir dans les bras de Jess, oui, il avait été aux anges devant cette bague. Un mariage, Le mariage de Sam ! Mais savoir que cette complicité n'était plus, et même, n'avait jamais existé, l'avait rendu fou l'espace d'un instant. Il avait refusé cette vie à cause de ça, de ce Sam qui lui glissait entre les doigts et qui ne voulait pas croire en lui. Sa vie sans Sam, c'était une cause perdue quelque part, puisqu'il n'avait jamais eu d'autre mission que de veiller sur son cadet. Un soldat sans guerre n'était plus rien...  
Il s'était donc réveillé de ce rêve trop parfait pour lui, et il avait retrouvé son vrai frère, celui qu'il avait toujours à la fois haï et adoré. Pourtant, ce n'est pas de ça dont il parla en premier, car si il ne commençait pas par ça, Dean Winchester savait qu'il ne révèlerait jamais ce pourquoi il avait fait tout ces kilomètres en pleine nuit.

- Fou-moi une droite ! Je suis vraiment un con ! Je suis sensé être l'aîné pourtant je ne fais rien de bien, j'ai tué sa fiancé, je le mets en danger à chaque chasse, je l'ai même tué ! Et pourtant, pourtant il s'accroche à moi comme un désespéré. Pourtant il continue à me coller comme un gamin. Il ne m'en veut pas ! Pourquoi ?! Et tu ne sais pas la meilleure ! Maintenant il veut me sauver ! Tu entends ça, me sauver ! Je suis sûr qu'il va faire un de ces trucs stupides et kamikazes... Mais je ne le mérite pas Bobby, je ne le mérite pas ! »

Que dire, c'était à prévoir ! Bobby passa une main sur la visière de sa casquette et la baissa lentement. C'était normal ! Sam n'était pas si différent de Dean. Sam aimait Dean et Dean aimait Sam, c'était plus que de l'amour fraternel, c'était un lien, un cordon ombilicale qui scellait leur destin. Deux frères jumeaux que rien ne pouvait arrêter, pas même la mort. C'était ainsi, si l'un avait des ennuis, l'autre ferait tout pour l'aider, et ce, jusqu'au décès des deux. Si l'on voulait se débarrasser des frères Winchester, il fallait les achever ensemble ! Bobby avait essayé de prévenir Dean quelque mois plus tôt, mais le brun avait été trop tourmenté par sa fausse incapacité pour se rendre compte de ce qu'il engendrait. Dean se prenait pour un moins que rien, il se prenait pour un lâche, un incapable et peut-être bien pire... Il n'arrivait pas à voir ses propres qualités, c'était bien dommage, car il en avait un tas...

- Tu n'es pas un mauvais frère. Pourquoi tu n'arrives pas à te mettre ça dans le crâne ! »  
- Si je le suis… j'aurais voulu rester dans ce rêve ; tu sais lors de ma chasse contre le djinn ! Je voulais rester là, dans mon rêve et être heureux. Carmen à ma droite et Sammy à ma gauche. Ensemble. Ensemble jusqu'à la fin. Mais on ne s'entendait pas ! Tu te rends compte, passer une vie avec un Sam qui me regarde de haut, qui me déteste, qui n'attend rien de moi ! Je n'ai pas accepté cette vie à cause de ça, alors que je l'ai toujours désirée. Que j'ai toujours désiré avoir une belle femme et une vie normale ! »  
- Mais tu es revenu, c'est ça qui compte. Je sais que la vie de chasseur n'est pas un luxe et surtout que dans votre cas, ce n'est pas une vie que vous avez choisie, mais subie bien trop tôt ; j'avais prévenu John, on embarque pas des enfants dans ce genre de vie... »  
- Tu comprends pas. J'arrive plus à me passer de lui ! Ce n'est pas pour lui que je suis revenu, ce n'est que pour moi. Moi et mon égoïsme ! »

Non, il n'était pas revenu pour Sam, il était revenu car le Sam de son rêve n'était pas le Sam qu'il aurait voulu qu'il soit. Si il l'avait été. Il serait parti pour toujours dans ce rêve sans fin. Une éternité avec le Sammy dont il rêvait secrètement. C'était débile en y repensant ! Mais... quel luxe ça aurait été... pouvoir vivre fusionnellement avec son frère ; sans chasse et sans malédiction au dessus de la tête !

- De quoi tu parles ? »  
- D'amour Bobby ! »

Le vieil homme fronça les sourcils, il ne comprenait pas vraiment le rapport avec ce que Dean avait dit plus tôt. De l'amour, hein ? Il n'avait pas dit ça dans le sens amour fraternel, ça, il l'avait compris rien qu'au mouvement circulaire des prunelles bleues vertes de son interlocuteur. Dean n'était tombé amoureux qu'une fois et Bobby avait vu le résultat peu glorieux de l'affaire. A croire que Dean ne supportait pas d'éprouver des sentiments sincères... Alors de qui... de qui était-il amoureux ?

- J'aime… »  
- Hum ? »

Dean avait soupiré. C'est vrai quoi, il essayait de dire un truc important et Bobby ne suivait pas. Pour lui c'était clair pourtant ! Il ne pouvait pas l'expliquer mieux que ça, enfin ça ne voulait pas sortir de sa gorge. J'aime mon frère... ça sonnait tellement... tellement pitoyable ! Il voulait que Bobby comprenne où il voulait en venir sans avoir à dire ces mots outrageant !

- J'aime un homme Bobby ! Merde, suit un peu ! »

Un homme ? Dean ?! Où allait le monde ? Depuis quand Dean regardait les postérieurs masculins ?! C'était impossible ! Après cette déduction immédiate, l'homme passa sa main sur son visage attrapant l'évidence même qui lui arrivait en plein cerveau. Un homme, oui, mais pas n'importe lequel ! Bien évidement, avec Dean rien n'était anodin ! Est-ce que... Dean parlait vraiment de son cadet ? Oh, il savait bien que Dean nourrissait une grande dévotion fraternelle et même plus que ça ; cependant il ne s'imaginait pas que cela puisse dépasser cet amour… familial et fraternel.

- Je mérite de mourir... Si papa voit ça, il doit être des plus furax et il a bien raison ! Sam est tout ce que je ne suis pas et ce que je ne serais jamais... Et puis, il faut bien que tout ça cesse ! Je voudrais qu'il ait une vie normale, mais tant que je serais là, je l'entraînerais avec moi. »

Que pouvait dire Bobby ? A part lui resservir un whisky. Franchement, il n'aimait pas être là ! Il savait quoi dire quand il s'agissait de démons, mais lorsque la discussion avait un autre sujet… il n'était pas toujours au top. Et là, il ne savait que dire à Dean, alors qu'il savait pertinemment au regard du jeune homme qu'il fallait qu'il dise quelque chose. Cependant, il n'allait pas crier, il n'allait pas juger... il n'allait pas non plus approuver les pensées de Dean. Bobby était qui pour juger les ennuis des autres ? Lui l'alcoolique solitaire qui avait tué sa propre femme. Son cœur était rance... Il n'était franchement pas mieux que Dean sur certains points, alors non, il ne dirait rien.

- Bobby ?! »  
- Il le sait ?! »  
- T'es malade ! J'ai pas envie qu'il sache ça. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il... me regarde différemment. »

Rien que cette idée lui fichait la chaire de poule. Il ne voulait pas que cela arrive plutôt mourir ! Il ne pourrait pas vivre sans Sam auprès de lui. Ce même frère qui lui pourrissait l'existence quelques fois, celui qui l'emmerdait grave avec son caractère de chien. Il avait fini par s'y habituer et pire, il aimait ça. Tant que Sam lui gueulait après c'est que… y'avait toujours ce quelque chose entre eux. Il l'avait rappelé à se vie d'étudiant normal pour retrouver cette complicité. Le solitaire qu'il était, n'avait pas pu faire face à la disparition de son père. Et maintenant ? Il ne supportait pas d'être séparé de Sam. Avec les mois et bientôt les deux années qu'ils avaient passé à traverser l'Amérique les choses avaient évolué.  
Maintenant Dean faisait tout pour que Sam l'engueule ou le colle, il allait boire jusqu'à des heures indues, jusqu'à ce que le visage de son frère ne s'approche de lui et ne le tire vers leur hôtel. Dean avait même fait exprès une ou deux fois, tandis que son cadet sortait leurs affaires du coffre de l'Impala, de commander une chambre avec un lit double. Pourquoi pas, après tout ? Il s'était retrouvé calé contre le corps de son cadet, toute une nuit et avait même poussé le vice à rester une seconde nuit, pris d'un étrange mal de crâne. A chaque fois que Dean arrivait à attraper un petit bout de symbiose, il se sentait comme un junkie en manque. Alors il en demandait plus, toujours plus jusqu'à essayer de rendre Sam jaloux en batifolant avec n'importe qui.

- Je me suis fait des jumelles, je suis resté enfermé dans leur chambre pendant trois jours… il m'a laissé un seul texto. Un seul ! Me disant qu'il en profitait pour aller à la bibliothèque et que je pouvais prendre tout mon temps. Bobby, ça m'a fichu la rage ! Je ne supporte plus qu'il ne se préoccupe pas de moi ! Tu te rends compte de ce que je dis !!! Hier je l'ai frappé par ce qu'il faisait du gringue à une poulette au restau. »

Non, ça ne pouvait plus continuer, au jour d'aujourd'hui, Dean Winchester ne pouvait plus se contenter de cette relation, il la voulait exclusive. Il se sentait capable de se détruire et Sam avec lui. Le lier de force, l'empêcher de vivre, l'empêcher de voir qui que se soit ! Il voulait l'attacher dans les ténèbres, rien que pour lui. Quand Dean Winchester nourrissait d'aussi sombres pensées, il était temps d'y mettre un frein avant qu'il ne se laisse tenter. C'est pour ça qu'il mit dans les mains de Bobby une feuille avec le nom de l'hôtel.

- Sammy est dans la chambre 6. Bobby, promets-moi de bien t'occuper de lui. »  
- Où vas-tu ? »  
- Ailleurs, très loin, qu'importe en faite ! Je vais lui faire du mal, je préfère m'en aller. Et puis, il ne me verra pas mourir comme ça. »  
- Dean ! »

Le visage de l'aîné des Winchester fit un non définitif. Son regard bleu foncé était décidé à ne pas flancher. Il partait, d'ailleurs tout de suite. Ses jambes le portèrent jusqu'à la porte, il fit un dernier sourire à Bobby, et puis l'Impala disparut dans la nuit. Ce fut la dernière fois que Bobby vit cette silhouette tassée qui ne reflétait plus l'image du jeune chasseur qu'il avait toujours connu.

- Dean ? »

Le corps de Sam se roula en boule, il faisait jour, sa main essuya ses yeux embués par l'alcool alors qu'il posait son pied gauche sur la sortie de lit. Dean n'était pas là, l'autre moitié du lit était vide, pourtant ça sentait bon. La main sur l'estomac le cadet se précipita vers la table, il y avait un café chaud, des croissants, des muffins et deux donuts. Un sourire étendit ses lèvres, Dean était un ange quand il le voulait ! Persuadé que ce festin, il le devait à son autre moitié, Sam attrapa un donuts et planta ses dents dedans, observant la pièce vide. Dean était-il en train de draguer la rousse de la chambre d'en face ? Un bruit de clef, de pas, Sam s'apprêta à lui sauter dessus pour le remercier, mais la vision d'une casquette l'arrêta. Bobby ?

- Tu es réveillé, j'en suis content. »  
- Dean n'est pas avec toi ? »

Le regard de l'homme se fit sombre, Sam recula de quelques pas, pris d'une grande panique, son donuts s'évada de ses lèvres et s'écrasa sur la moquette. Qu'allait dire 'oncle' Bobby ? Quand il affichait cet air, rien de bon n'en sortait, et c'est pourquoi il s'attendait déjà à ce que l'homme lui dise ce qu'il allait lui dire. Dean était parti, seul, tout seul et loin de lui. Sûrement pour se laisser mourir loin de sa vue. Il n'avait pas dû supporter d'être aussi materné. Dean avait eut peur pour lui, alors il avait fui. A moins que Dean avait peur de sa propre réaction. Comment c'était de mourir devant les yeux de son cadet, rempli d'une grande fierté de l'avoir remis sur pied, mais aussi d'une grande tristesse de devoir le laisser seul sur terre. Dean n'aurait peut-être pas supporté les adieux. Sam regarda le calendrier, il ne restait qu'un mois avant la date fatidique.

- Non ! »  
- Il est parti cette nuit, je n'ai pas pu le retenir. Sam, je crois qu'il aimerait que tu le laisses tranquille. Mais je ne vais pas t'empêcher de le chercher. »  
- Tu as une idée de… »  
- Je n'en ai aucune idée malheureusement. Où irais-tu, toi ? »  
- Moi ? Je ne sais pas. Voir la tombe de Jessica, ou celle de maman. Tu crois qu'il serait parti voir Cassie ? »  
- Je n'en sais rien. Essaye, dehors y'a une voiture pour toi. »

﻿


	2. Cassie : Mississipi

**

* * *

**

**Grand-frère un jour, grand-frère toujours ?  
2**

* * *

Une ombre passa devant une maison illuminée par quelques bougies. Une femme flâna devant la fenêtre, son regard attrapa une voiture sombre dont la présence était trahie par les rayons de la lune. La jeune femme fronça les sourcils, et attrapant un châle, elle ouvrit sa porte d'entrée. Elle examina la voiture, et même si il en avait changé la plaque d'immatriculation, elle fit un rapide sourire tournant la tête à gauche puis à droite.

- Dean ? »

Le bruit d'un pied écrasant son tapis de feuille la fit tourner vers sa droite, il lui fallut quelques instants pour reconnaître, celui qui avait été son compagnon pendant un certain temps. Il semblait plus petit, plus tassé. Son visage était livide, Dean se racla la gorge et une voix brisée sortit de sa bouche.

- J'avais juste envie de te voir une dernière fois. »

Cassie ouvrit de grands yeux. Une dernière fois ? Elle voulut lui poser une question, mais la main de Dean lui attrapa le menton pour l'en empêcher. Son regard semblait lui ordonner de ne rien ajouter, alors elle fit un oui de la tête.

- Je vais bientôt mourir. J'ai signé un pacte, ma vie contre celle de Sammy. Il va sûrement passer te voir, c'est pour ça que je suis là. Je veux que tu lui donnes ma caisse, je ne supporterais pas que n'importe qui mette la main dessus. Cette bagnole représente tout ce que j'ai sur terre. J'ai plus de famille, j'ai jamais eut de maison, de réelle femme, rien. Juste Samuel. C'est pour ça que je veux que l'Impala lui revienne, c'est tout ce que je possède. Tu lui diras que je l'aime très fort et qu'il ne faut surtout pas qu'il essaye de me délivrer. J'ai vécu en enfer toute ma vie, je peux y passer ma mort. Cassie merci pour toi, pour toi et moi, pour ton amour que je ne méritais pas. Je vais bientôt disparaître, et je me demande encore si j'ai fait quelque chose de bien en vingt huit années, je me demande si… quelqu'un se rappellera de moi, à part Sam... J'ai jamais été quelqu'un de bien, je laisse tout ceux qui me sont chers et pour qui je suis cher. Je crois que j'ai toujours eut peur de m'accrocher à quelqu'un, par crainte qu'il se lasse de moi, ou qu'il finisse par me détester. Je préférais me faire haïr dès le début, c'était beaucoup moins difficile. Je crois que je n'ai jamais été heureux, sauf avec Sammy, et encore, les choses ne sont pas ce qu'elles semblent être. Je te souhaite d'être heureuse Cassie. »

La main de Dean lâcha le visage de la jeune femme, et avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que se soit, il l'embrassa sur les lèvres, glissant une grosse enveloppe entre ses mains. Et puis, lorsque le visage de Dean s'éloigna, baignant dans une mer de larmes, elle baissa la tête. Les yeux de son ex étaient angoissants, brillants d'un éclat morne, comme si, Dean était déjà mort. Le son de ses pas se fit de plus en plus lointain, et bientôt, le calme revînt, elle était seule, debout sur son perron, regardant l'Impala au travers de ses larmes. Dean allait mourir, mais pire que ça, il n'était pas venu la voir, elle, une dernière fois, comme il avait dit ! Il était venu car il savait que Sam allait commencer ses recherches par chez elle. Quand il était revenu, il y a quelques mois, elle avait senti une différence certes minime, mais au fond de son lit, elle avait entraperçu quelque chose dans les yeux de Dean, derrière sa carapace et ce regard artificiel, elle avait lu quelque chose de profond et de blessant. A qui avait-il fait l'amour comme ça ? Elle était sûre qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'elle, non pas dans le cerveau et le cœur de Dean. Dean appartenait à sa famille, à son père et Sam, toute autre personne n'était qu'un accessoire à prendre et jeter dès qu'il devait reprendre son rôle de grand frère. Il n'était sorti avec elle que parce que Sam n'était plus là. C'est pour cette raison, qu'elle avait songé à ça. Et si Samuel n'avait pas été son frère, que se serait-il passé entre eux ?  
Le moteur d'un véhicule la réveilla, elle était encore sur son perron, roulée en boule près de sa porte, son châle l'entourant d'une chaleur fade. Son regard vit apparaître une toison châtain, et un homme sortit d'une voiture de mauvais goût. Une bouille d'ange : Sam. Ses mains serrèrent l'enveloppe entre ses doigts, mais elle ne bougea pas, toisant le cadet qui s'approchait de son porche. Sa main attrapa son châle et elle nettoya ses yeux rougis avec l'un des pendants. Sam se baissa pour lui caresser l'épaule, un frisson la parcourut, une haine indéchiffrable, alors qu'elle lui fichait une gifle en lui jetant l'enveloppe au nez.

- Ce n'est pas pour moi qu'il aurait vendu son âme ! Ce n'est pas pour moi qu'il aurait fait un tel sacrifice ! Moi j'étais la bonne poire pour satisfaire ses pulsions incestueuses ! Tu m'as enlevé Dean, comment as-tu osé ?! Je te hais Sam Winchester ! Je te maudis, et j'espère que tu crèveras aussi seul qu'il ne l'est en ce moment. Hors de ma vue ! »

La jeune femme se leva péniblement, engourdie par le froid, elle claqua la porte en ajoutant qu'il devait se casser rapidement, où alors, elle appellerait la police. Elle ne voulait plus le voir, plus entendre parler de lui ! Le visage de Sam se décomposa, il ne comprenait pas trop l'accueil, peut-être qu'à cause de la stupeur qui le frappa, il ne prit pas grade aux mots qu'elle employa. Debout sur le perron, l'enveloppe à ses pieds, Sammy regardait la porte se refermer, ne calculant toujours pas ce qui s'était passé. Il attrapa l'enveloppe et l'ouvrit, sortant un paquet de lettres, les clefs de l'Impala et le collier qu'il avait offert à son frère. Les lettres étaient adressées à lui, Samuel Winchester, Standford, Californie. Il n'avait jamais reçu ces courriers, et pour cause, malgré le papier jauni et usé, jamais ces lettres n'étaient entrées dans un bureau de poste. Elles s'étaient entassées dans les affaires de Dean, entre ses cassettes de Métalica et ses provisions pleines d'oignons. Sam quitta la maison pour s'engouffrer dans l'Impala, mais au lieu de démarrer, il ouvrit une des enveloppes et…

_Salut Sam, déjà un mois que tu es parti, et je n'ai aucune nouvelle, j'espère que tu vas bien, que ta fac est sympa et surtout que tu t'es fait pleins d'amis. Comment sont tes cours, vous parlez de quoi ? Si tu savais comme j'aimerais être à ta place, chanceux va ! La Californie ! Tu dois voir de belles filles partout, tu m'en ramènes une pour les vacances ? Enfin je dis ça, mais je suis sûr qu'on ne se verra pas. Tu ne reviendras pas, hein ? J'ai du mal à y croire. Je me surprends à regarder à côté de moi, mais tu n'es pas là. Tu manques aussi à l'Impala, je crois. Elle semble triste et vide. Tu sais, papa n'a jamais voulu ça, à croire que le vrai rebelle de la famille c'est toi et pas moi. Je n'oserais pas partir, et le laisser seul, même si l'idée m'a passé mille fois dans la tête. J'ai fini par aimer cette vie, tu sais, un truc sans attache, sans personne, sans personne d'autre que vous. Je pense que j'ai simplement besoin de toi et papa pour avoir un réel but dans la vie. Et maintenant que tu m'as quitté, il me reste quoi ? Promis je t'ennuierais pas avec mes problèmes, je vais juste fermer cette enveloppe et ravaler mes larmes, en me disant que je pourrais toujours passer dans les couloirs de ta fac, et t'apercevoir au loin. Je ne vais sûrement pas envoyer cette lettre, j'aurais l'impression de passer pour un débile, mais ça m'a arraché le cœur ! Tu es parti mais tu n'as pas pensé à moi ! J'ai passé ma vie avec toi, et c'est comme si tu m'avais ôté le cœur avec une petite cuillère. Sammy, j'ai envie de te détester, mais un père doit laisser son fils vivre sa vie, seul, même si il doit s'en ronger les sangs. Celui que tu as quitté, ce n'était pas ton père, celui que tu as quitté c'est juste un gars, un chasseur qui ne vit que pour le Démon. C'était moi ton père, depuis tout petit ! J'avais un gamin de quelques mois dans les bras, je suis sorti de notre maison en flammes, et j'avais ce petit ange enveloppé dans ses draps au creux de mes bras. Au début tu as pleuré, et puis, ensuite, alors que je regardais les flammes monter au ciel, tu m'as souri, et ta petite main a attrapé mon pyjama. Papa s'est assis sur le capot de sa voiture, abattu, en train de pleurer et moi, je regardais le trésor que j'allais protéger toute ma vie, quand j'ai croisé tes yeux, tu m'as rassuré. L'incendie était loin, la mort de ma mère aussi. Tu avais déjà un grand pouvoir à ce moment, Sam, ton regard qui dit tout, bien mieux que des mots. Quand la police est arrivée, ils m'ont installé dans leur voiture, pendant qu'ils interrogeaient papa, je t'ai donné mon doigt et tu l'as tété. Au début ça me faisais bizarre, et puis je ne sais pourquoi je t'ai serré très fort et je t'ai juré que je serais tout ce que maman avait été pour moi. Quand j'allais chercher des bonbons, je passais dans les librairies et je regardais les livres de jeune mère, je savais à peine comprendre touts ces mots difficiles, mais je regardais les images, et j'essayais de faire la même chose avec toi. J'ai appris à te donner le biberon, j'ai changé tes couches, et je t'ai regardé grandir. Tu as toujours été la seule chose que j'ai faite de bien dans la vie, et je veux qu'il en soit comme ça, jusqu'à ma mort !  
Sammy ! Revient-moi ! Revient-moi vite, je ne sais pas ce que je fais, j'ai besoin de quelqu'un, de toi, mais tu n'es pas là, j'ai besoin… de toi !_

_  
_Le papier se gondolait ça et là, Dean avait pleuré en écrivant ces lettres, l'encre avait presque disparu à quelques endroits. Sam referma le morceau de papier et le serra contre son cœur. C'était vrai, il n'avait jamais pensé à Dean, au mal qu'il avait pu lui faire. Mais il étouffait dans cette vie, il avait fallu qu'il s'en aille, qu'il renie sa famille. Il avait délaissé Dean, et ce n'est qu'au fur et à mesure de leurs chasses qu'il s'était rendu compte à quel point Dean en avait été blessé. Il s'était senti le cadet égoïste qui ne fait pas attention aux autres, mais comment aurait-il pu savoir ; Dean, son grand frère renfermé qui ne disait jamais rien, comment aurait-il pu savoir ce que Dean ressentait, au fond de lui ?! Il n'avait pas su, enfin si, mais bien trop tard. Son crâne frappa le volant de l'Impala, il avait été con ! C'était l'adolescence qui voulait ça ! Sa main parcourut la liasse de lettres et il attrapa la plus blanche d'entre elles, elle avait dû être écrite il y a un ou deux jours. Il l'ouvrit rapidement, et sortit un feuille violacée marquée par le cigle d'un motel à quelques mètres de là. L'écriture était penchée, un peu tassée, il parcourut rapidement le papier et y vit les mêmes traces que sur toutes les autres. Celles des larmes de son frère…

_Je te lègue tout, tout ce qui a été ma vie, ma caisse que j'ai traité comme un être humain depuis ton départ, mes quelques cd et cassettes, mes flingues, tout l'armement et ce collier que tu m'as offert et qui ne m'a jamais quitté. Sammy, je dois t'avouer un truc, l'Impala, quand on était tout les deux, moi et elle, sur les routes, bien avant que tu nous rejoignes, je lui avais donné ton nom. Peut-être pour faire comme si tu étais là, j'en sais rien. C'est pourquoi aujourd'hui, elle te revient à qui de droit. Je vais mourir, je vais te laisser seul comme tu l'as fait, mais n'y voit pas une vengeance, comme je me le suis toujours dis, tu es la partie de moi qui doit survivre. La seule chose que j'ai faite de bien dans ma vie, c'est t'élever comme mon fils. Tu es mon fils ! Mon enfant, ma chaire et mon sang, mon chef d'œuvre et sans rire ! Je voulais vraiment être fier de moi pour une chose, et cette chose c'est toi ! Je ne pouvais te laisser mort, je devais le faire, moi j'ai raté ma vie depuis le début, j'ai obéis à père, mais pas à cause de toi, Sammy, je voulais t'être exclusif. Je n'ai pas réussi. Je ne suis pas si fort que ça, j'essaye de me cacher derrière une carapace de bad boy, mais au fond, j'ai peur que les gens m'oublient et qu'ils en aient marre de moi. Seul, je n'ai jamais eut à m'en faire. Et puis la famille ne se tourne jamais le dos. Papa et toi, étiez toujours pas loin, ça m'allait parfaitement. Aujourd'hui, c'est toi que je veux exclusif, et comme je me suis rongé de l'intérieur, j'ai envie de t'emmener dans mon monde, mais toi, tu ne mérites pas ça. En tant que père je te souhaite une longue vie, avec une femme que tu aimeras, des gosses et beaucoup de joie, en tant que grand frère je te jure de veiller sur toi, n'aie pas peur, l'enfer je l'ai connu à l'intérieur de mon corps, je saurais survivre là-bas. En tant qu'homme, en tant que Dean Winchester, je te dis que jamais je ne t'oublierais. Non, jamais, car tu représentes tout les bons moments, toutes les joies, toutes les crises de rire que j'ai eut ici bas. Tu ne dois pas regretter les choix que j'ai faits, et surtout ne pas te sentir coupable. Je serais bien où je suis. Je t'aime Samuel, et je t'aimerais jusqu'à la fin. Si je n'avais pas été ton frère, peut-être que j'aurai continué le combat, et peut-être que je t'aurais attiré dans mon monde, pour ne plus jamais te laisser partir. Bon aller j'arrête, oublie ça ! Avec tout mon amour, ton frère, ton père, ton âme sœur qui souffre de t'être lié par un lien fraternel immuable._

_  
_Un lien fraternel immuable… Sam serra la feuille entre ses doigts, la froissant nerveusement. Est-ce que Dean voulait dire ce qu'il pensait qu'il disait à travers ses lignes ? Ses yeux relurent certains mots, surtout la fin de la lettre, les mots dansaient devant son regard, et à travers ces courbes d'encre noire, Sam Winchester perdit pour un moment toute nuance du temps, de la vie elle-même. Là, devant lui, il avait tout ce qu'il avait jamais voulu savoir de son frère. Ses sentiments, ses secrets, et quel secret venait-il de découvrir ?! Était-ce vraiment ce que le cadet avait voulu découvrir ? Il se sentait honteux. Là, devant l'intimité de ce frère qui se livrait corps et âme dans une écriture saignante. C'était pour ça ? C'était donc pour ça que Dean était toujours froid avec lui ? Sam secoua la tête. Dean aurait pu lui dire, mais il était certain qu'à sa place il se serait tu aussi. Fallait se mettre à la place de son aîné, penser à ce genre de choses c'était… Sam desserra le col de sa chemise, un peu mal à l'aise. Dean… et lui dans le même lit, avec son frère qui avait dû le dévorer du regard, peut-être même le caresser pendant son sommeil. Lui, il l'aurait fait. Et pourquoi ne pas profiter de son lourd sommeil ?! Il avait du mal à y croire. Dean avait dû penser et faire des tonnes de choses pendant cette longue année de solitude à deux à travers l'Amérique. Quel pouvait être l'aigreur d'un cœur qui tombe sous le charme d'un être lié par le sang ? Quelle pouvait être la douleur relative à cette entrave ? Quel était le goût que pouvait laisser ce sentiment, cette envie et ce désir qui n'avait pas le droit d'exister. Et au nom de qui ?! Et pire, quel était le sentiment qui étreignait son frère, quand, lorsque son corps finissait par prendre le dessus, il allait faire ça avec une de ces filles ? Lui qui croyait que son frère était un tombeur sans sentiment, Sam se rendait compte à quel point il s'était trompé. Bien sûr, il aimait Dean, mais jamais il ne l'avait aimé de cette façon, jamais il n'aurait même suspecté une telle chose. Son frère… dans quel état devait se trouver son âme et son cœur ?

Des pas raisonnaient au travers des deux rideaux d'arbres encadrant la route qu'empruntait l'aîné des Winchester. Il avait bien vu des voitures mais il n'avait pas tendu le bras pour se faire conduire à sa destination. Et de toute façon, celle-ci n'existait pas. Comment demander à quelqu'un de le déposer au milieu de nul part, au carrefour qu'il avait emprunté un peu plus tôt avec sa chérie. On allait se poser des questions, c'était sûr ! C'est pourquoi il cheminait à pied, profitant une dernière fois de l'air frais d'une fin de nuit étoilée. Dean Winchester semblait serein pour une des rares fois de sa courte vie. Un sourire flottait sur ses lèvres, bien qu'il avançât vers une mort certaine. Sammy serait bientôt au courant de tout. Tout jusqu'à son plus intime secret. Il avait voulu s'alléger la conscience avant de disparaître. Il est vrai, ce secret avait été bien lourd à supporter pendant ces huit dernières années car Samuel était passé de gamin capricieux à un jeune homme au visage d'ange. On pouvait se demander comment deux hommes comme eux pouvaient être frères. Rien ne les liait, tout les séparait, leur caractère, leur allure, leurs démons et même leur relation avec John. Mais quelque chose de fort les unissaient maintenant et même au-delà de la mort, cette chose les unirait encore. Dean partait donc confiant, il était le rejeton de son père, si John avait puis fuir l'enfer, il le ferait lui aussi. Un sourire étira ses lèvres à cette pensée et puis en tant qu'esprit, il surveillerait son frère jusqu'à ses derniers jours. C'était son rôle d'aîné, et ça le serait toujours ! Dean se stoppa tout à coup, un brouillard lui grimpa le long des mollets, il était arrivé. Son pouce se ficha dans sa poche avant de jeans et ses doigts se mirent à tapoter sa cuisse avec une sorte d'amusement. Bien. Et maintenant ? Devait-il refaire tout le blabla ou l'appeler ? Il commençait à faire jour, Dean n'avait pas envie de perdre du temps...

- Hey, grognasse brune ! T'es là ? »

Le tact de Dean devrait fonctionner, tout du moins, il l'espérait ! Il n'avait pas le matériel pour l'appeler, mais s'il le demandait gentiment… son regard scruta la matière blanche qui lui grimpait le long des cuisses pendant qu'une main glissait dans son dos.

- Et bien alors, beau brun, tu veux annuler le pacte ? »  
- Je viens faire mieux ! »  
- Vraiment ? Qu'as-tu à me proposer ? »  
- Mon âme, maintenant, toute fraîche et dispose à te suivre où tu voudras. »

Le démon fit un large sourire. Vraiment ? C'était intéressant. Cependant, elle ne voulait pas aller vite en besogne... il était rare qu'on vienne avant l'heure dite, alors, elle voulait savourer cette grande première.

﻿


	3. Sam : Mississipi

**

* * *

**

**Grand-frère un jour, grand-frère toujours ?  
3**

* * *

- Tiens, une bonne bière bien fraîche ! »  
- Merci Ash ! »

Dean fila une claque amicale contre l'épaule d'Ash, il l'aimait bien, il le considérait même comme un ami. Peu pouvaient se targuer d'être l'ami de Dean Winchester, mais Ash avait un style décontracté qui lui rappelait sa propre philosophie de la vie. Alors quand ils passaient voir Hellen, Dean s'installait dans un coin avec Ash. Ils buvaient, discutaient de filles ou d'autres et ensuite ils allaient se coucher. C'était en parlant avec lui de sa dernière cible, que l'aîné des Winchester avait compris ses propres sentiments. Oh, il n'était pas idiot, et Ash non plus, loin de là. Il lui avait semblé qu'Ash avait fait exprès d'en venir là. Qu'il l'avait aiguillé…

- J'ai entendu parler qu'un autre djinn avait été abattu, et par un ami commun. »  
- Il est sorti de taule. »  
- Ouaip ! Et il ne t'a pas à la bonne, surtout… »

La tête d'Ash avait fait un mouvement rapide et discret montrant Sam qui un verre à la main discutait tranquillement avec Hellen.

- Y'a rien de mal à être super protecteur avec Sam. Mais… tu le surprotèges, laisse-le un peu s'affirmer, tu veux en faire une mauviette ? Ou une femme ? »

Dean fronça les sourcils, se tournant vers Ash, qui lui envoyait un regard assez troublant. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il disait là ? Il ne le surprotégeait pas, et il ne voulait pas faire de Sammy une nénette ?! L'aîné des Winchester resta dubitatif, alors que l'énergumène en face de lui, finissait sa bière et allait directos se coucher.

- Tu en as marre de la vie. Oh, pauvre, pauvre petit toutou abandonné. J'ai toujours eut un faible pour les âmes égarées, comme toi. Je suis trop gentille, il faut croire. Je dois dire que tu es le premier à venir me proposer une telle chose. »  
- Je meurs, il vit, j'ai eut assez de temps pour tuer le démon et pour vérifier qu'il allait bien. J'ai plus rien à faire ici, alors fais ça rapidement. Ok ? »  
- Ohhhh, je vois… tu te sacrifies, tu es comme ton père. Ce sang qui vous pousse à mourir pour les autres, vous perdra. Tu crois que tout déballer à Sammy en traître le soulagera, lui ? En faite, tu ne veux pas le protéger, c'est plus une satisfaction personnelle d'autodestruction. Dean, tu me déçois. Je devrais peut-être aller réconforter ton petit frère une fois que ça sera fini. Mais pourquoi vouloir faire vite. Nous avons tout notre temps… avant qu'il n'arrive pour te voir passer l'arme à gauche. »

Un sourire déforma le visage de la brune dont les yeux verts prirent tout à coup une teinte orangé qui fit frémir Dean. Elle n'allait pas faire ça ?! Il venait ici pour mourir seul, il était impensable, pour lui de faire partager ce dernier moment à Sam. Il l'avait vécu lui ! Il avait vu Sam s'éteindre, et c'était un spectacle qu'il ne voulait pas imposer au regard tendre de son cadet. Dean fronça les sourcils.

- Dean ! »

Sam frappa son crâne contre le volant une ultime fois, il ne savait pas où il pouvait être. Alors, il se décida à utiliser sciemment ses pouvoirs pour une grande première. Il devait essayer de le ressentir, il devait essayer de se connecter à son frère. Il avait vu Andy le faire et si le petit blondinet pouvait faire ça, alors lui aussi. Ils partageaient la même source de pouvoir, il était donc indubitable que Sam pouvait tourner ses pouvoirs vers Dean. Se connecter à son frère, mais au lieu de lui passer des images, il ferait en sorte d'apparaître à ses côtés. Oui, il y arriverait, de toute façon, il le devait ! Sam ferma ses yeux bleutés et inspira profondément. Où pouvait-il être ? Pas très loin… il était à pied de toute façon. Il devait se trouver à un carrefour vraisemblablement... Sa respiration profonde se fit de plus en plus lente, alors que derrière ses paupières une lueur jaune animait ses yeux. Sam sentait un effluve de bienêtre glisser entre ses veines, et tout à coup son esprit sembla quitter son corps pour se mettre à la recherche d'un échos fraternel.

- Dean ! »

Il le ressentait, tout à coup, il le ressentait comme si il était tout proche. Il le voyait même ! Sammy se concentra un peu plus, s'approchant de son frère pour mieux entendre, mieux comprendre ce qu'il faisait avec cette brune. Dean parlait avec elle, et d'ailleurs la femme prenait un malin plaisir à malmener son frère ! L'aura que dégageait la femme puait le démon, un regard sombre plus nocturne que la mort et des prunelles rouges... Il n'avait plus aucun doute, Dean essayait de marchander. Il lui restait un mois pourtant ! Pourquoi partir un mois plu tôt, pourquoi le laisser seul maintenant ?! Sam fronça les sourcils et il leva la main pour empêcher ce démon de toucher Dean.

- Haaaaaaaaa !!!! »

Dean ouvrit de grands yeux, qu'est-ce qu'elle avait ? Elle était en train de parler, tranquillement, avec sa super langue de vipère, et maintenant elle se tortillait en grognant d'une façon super sexy ! Hé bé !

- Ça va pas ? »

Ses pas l'amenèrent vers la créature dont la peau brûlait à cause d'un contact qu'il ne voyait pas. Là, pour le coup, il comprenait rien. Y 'avait rien, juste lui et elle, pour une fois, il n'avait mis aucun piège, pas même une goutte d'eau bénite ! Il ne pouvait pas se rendre compte qu'à quelques kilomètres de là, Sammy avait perdu tout contrôle et que ses yeux jaunes lui avaient donné un surplus de puissance dont il n'était pas conscient. La main du cadet se referma, serrant la gorge du démon qui dû quitter le corps emprunté aussi rapidement que possible. L'humaine tomba à terre, plus morte que morte, alors qu'une aura rougeâtre aussi chaude que de la lave en fusion annonça aux yeux de Dean l'arrivée de quelque chose de vraiment pas bon ! Il fit quelques pas en arrière, prêt à dégainer une arme… qu'il n'avait pas. Oups !  
Mais que ne fut pas sa surprise, en voyant la silhouette de son frère au travers de cette masse lumineuse ?! D'abord, l'ébahissement, puis l'observation. Sam était debout, presque absent, son regard n'avait rien d'humain tout comme sa chevelure qui dansait autour de son front alors que le vent s'était tu. Et puis, ses épaules qui se soulevaient d'une façon lente, à tel point que Dean aurait pu le croire mort. L'aîné avança d'un pas, retenant un cri d'épouvante lorsque la tête de son frère pivota d'un bon cent quatre vingt degrés surnaturel. Le regard jaune qui illuminait le visage de son frère lui rappela de très mauvais souvenirs, ravivés par la main de Samuel qui jouait avec des flammes. Était-ce vraiment son frère ? A le voir comme ça...

- Sammy ?! »  
- Quoi donc ? »  
- Heu… calme-toi. »  
- Pourquoi ça ? Tu as peur de moi, Dean ?! Mais voyons, je suis ton petit frère. Tu ne me reconnais pas ? »  
- Si… enfin, non. Depuis quand ton pouvoir te donne des airs de démon ? »  
- Depuis toujours. Tu ne comprends pas, son sang coule en moi, dans mes veines ! »  
- Le sang des Winchester aussi ! »  
- Je croyais que tu aurais préféré que je ne sois plus ce frère qui te fais tant souffrir, faut savoir. »  
- Sammy… »  
- Ta gueule ! T'es vraiment un pauvre con ! Tu me balances tout sans oser me regarder en face. Dean, je te croyais plus courageux ! »

L'aîné grogna, ouai, ok, il n'avait pas osé, mais…. Oh et puis zut, il n'avait pas à se justifier ! Il était l'ainé, il était le père de la famille et malgré tout, il n'avait pas les épaules assez larges pour supporter ses propres erreurs, ses propres tourments. Il n'arrivait pas à faire avec. Sam était son frère, sa bénédiction dans la vie et c'était un trésor trop important pour lui, pour qu'il le souille de tout ce qu'il y avait de sombre et d'inquiétant en lui.

- Dean ? Approche. »  
- Pour ? »  
- APPROCHE ! »

La voix chaude et puissante de son frère lui arriva en plein dans les tympans, pouvait-il encore faire quelque chose pour Sam, pouvait-il le sauver ? Dean s'avança, gardant les yeux braqués dans ceux de son frère, de toute façon, il allait mourir, alors...

- Tu ne m'as jamais demandé ce que j'ai vu, là-bas, de l'autre côté. Tu ne t'es jamais préoccupé de savoir… savoir ce que ça fait de revenir parmi les vivants. Tu m'as ramené, car c'était ton devoir de frère, non ?! Et si je te dis qu'il n'y a rien, ou pire que l'enfer c'est encore pire que tout ce que l'on peut imaginer, tu crois que je vais rester là, à te voir foutre ta vie en l'air ? Banane. »

Un sourire étira les lèvres de Sam, il s'approcha de son aîné et avança son visage contre celui de son frère. Ses lèvres glissèrent jusqu'à l'oreille de Dean pour murmurer quelque chose. Le brun ferma les yeux, Sam était chaud, hyper chaud, il lui brûlait presque la peau. S'en était presque désagréable !

- Dis-le ! »  
- Quoi ?! »  
- Dis-le, où je te jure que tu vas le regretter, Winchester. »  
- Dire quoi ?! »  
- Dis-le, tu sais très bien de quoi je parle, à moins que je doive te rafraîchir la mémoire… hum ?! »  
- Pourquoi ? »  
- Je veux te l'entendre dire, Dean. Assume tes actes et tes sentiments pour une seule fois dans ta petite vie minable ! »

Sa petite vie minable ? Dean serra le poing prêt à le mettre dans la figure de son cadet, mais il se ravisa quand il distingua le regard jaunâtre qui le toisait sournoisement. Avait-il perdu son frère ? Sa lèvre inférieure pincée entre ses dents, Dean inclina la tête avant d'insuffler une grande quantité d'air et sortir ces mots en pleine tête de son chieur de fr…ère…

- Ok, je vais te le dire, j'assume pas ça, j'assume pas le personnage que je veux montrer, je m'assume pas du tout. Ok, je suis tout ce que tu veux, j'ai envie de changer, Sammy, mais j'y arrive pas, comme je n'arrive pas à extirper ce sentiment qui me bouffe. J'aime mon frère, je t'aime. Voilà ! J'espère que tu es content ! »  
- Bien. Tu veux tout assumer ? »  
- Je peux… »  
- Tu veux oui ou non ?! Je ne te reposerais pas la question ! »  
- J'aimerais, oui… mais… »  
- Ta gueule, Dean ! »

Le visage qui lui faisait face, s'approcha un peu plus, la main de son cadet lui attrapa le bras, consumant sa chaire tout le long de son épaule, et puis deux lèvres dévorantes lui arrachèrent un baiser brûlant. La douleur ? Qu'importe ! Sam l'embrassait. Oh, bien sûr il aurait presque était heureux, si... et bien si son frère n'avait pas des allures de démon à ce moment présent, si ça n'impliquait pas tout ce que ça impliquait à ce moment là... au fond de son crâne. Et l'avenir qui se profilait n'avait rien de beau et d'heureux...

- Tu viens de sceller un pacte, ne crois pas que je te fais une fleur en tant que frère, Dean. Le jour où tes sentiments ne seront plus purs à mon égard, tu tomberas raide mort, en attendant… on a une chasse à finir, non ? »  
- Sam ? »  
- Je viens de te le dire, Dean, j'ai du sang de démon, et si elle vient me faire chier car je lui ai piqué son âme, elle aura du souci à se faire. Aller, viens Winchester, on a du boulot. »

Le démon aux yeux jaune jr mit ses mains dans les poches arrière de son jeans, avec un air amusé. Il aimait se sentir vivant. Il était rare que Sam l'invite à sortir sciemment. Pourtant, ils n'étaient pas indépendant l'un de l'autre. Sam et lui... ne faisaient qu'un seul et même personnage. Sam était encore méfiant à son égard, mais qu'importe. Un jour Sam saurait contrôler la force destructrice qui coulait dans ses veines, et un jour, ils chemineraient ensemble vers le même destin. Mais pour lors, il allait profiter un peu de cette sortie. La journée s'annonçait belle ! Le semi-démon se tourna vers Dean, lui envoyant un rapide clin d'œil avant de commencer à marcher droit devant lui.

- Heu… Sammy ! »  
- Quoi, encore ? »  
- Dis-moi, c'est bien toi, je veux dire… »  
- T'inquiète, c'est pas encore le moment de me mettre une balle en pleine tête si c'est ce que tu veux dire par aller bien. On y va, où on s'installe ici pour la journée. J'ai faim, moi, ça creuse d'utiliser ces pouvoirs ! J'ai aussi envie de mater un bon film gore et peut-être qu'après on pourrait faire vibrer le lit… sans pièce. Qu'en dis-tu ? »  
- J'ai combien de temps ? »  
- Aussi longtemps que tu m'aimeras, je viens de te le dire ! Bon, ramène toi, tu fais chier, t'as dit que tu t'assumerais ! N'aies plus peur, Winchester, je saurais prendre soin du véritable Dean, aller, viens. »

Une main glissa vers lui, Dean hésita un instant, et puis, après un long soupire, il l'attrapa s'étonnant de la soudaine normalité de la chaleur corporelle de son frère. Il n'avait pas à en douter, c'était bien Sam devant lui. Il était juste plus autoritaire et plus détaché que celui qu'il avait toujours connu...

- Sammy ? N'oublie pas que je suis l'aîné. »  
- Ouai, ben l'aîné il se la ferme, et il m'ouvre l'accès à ça. »

L'indexe de Sam frôla son torse, au niveau de son cœur, une décharge de chaleur traversa son corps. Dean fit un court sourire, aimer, c'était s'ouvrir, alors il allait devoir le faire, non pas par peur de perdre la face, mais pas peur de perdre Samuel, pour toujours. Son regard dévia pour se plonger sur le rideau d'arbre. Il ne se sentait pas encore prêt à s'ouvrir devant quelqu'un. Il ne se sentait pas encore prêt pour sacrifier à tout jamais l'image qu'il s'était fabriqué de toute pièce. Ça prendrait sûrement du temps... beaucoup de temps...

- Je ferais en sorte qu'il soit ouvert vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre, un jour... laisse-moi du temps Sam »  
- Tu y arriveras... j'en suis certain ! Bon, on va… cueillir des pâquerettes ou tu veux retourner à l'hôtel pour une après-midi plus… intense ? »  
- Et si on commençait par quelque chose de… romantique, hein ? Au lieu de me brancher cul dès le début ! »

Le regard jaunâtre de son frère fit un mouvement circulaire, un sourire fin étira son visage alors qu'il l'attirait contre lui pour s'emparer de ses lèvres. Dean semblait vouloir retarder l'échéance... soit, il ferait comme son frère voudrait. Sam avait du mal à se considérer encore comme entièrement humain. Dean était son frère peut-être, mais un demi-frère. Il était indéniable pour lui que le temps le séparait de plus en plus du nom qu'il portait. Il appartenait à deux familles bien différentes. Peut-être qu'il devrait choisir son sang démoniaque afin de couper tout lien familiale avec Dean et ainsi le libérer de ses fautes et de ses doutes. Il verrait...

- Romantique ? Toi ? Voilà qui m'intrigue. Combien de temps sauras-tu l'être ? »  
- Pas longtemps si tu refais ça. »  
- Quoi donc ? J'ai rien fait… »

Un sourire d'ange lui fit face, sauf que le regard de Sam voulait dire tout le contraire, il savait bien qu'une main s'était baladée entre ses cuisses, oh !

- On y va, j'ai un peu faim aussi. Et retire-moi ces lentilles c'est vraiment moche le jaune ! »  
- Ok, ok, mais je sais pas comment je dois faire… »  
- Trouve, sinon tu dormiras avec ta main ce soir. »  
- T'as pas le droit de me faire ça ! »  
- Va mourir ! »  
- Dean, t'es dégueulasse ! »  
- Je suis ton aîné, nuance. Alors reprend ta couleur d'yeux normale avant que je me fâche ! »  
- Dean ? »  
- Quoi ? »

Sammy semblait avoir repris son air presque humain, il affichait une bouille d'enfant qui fit sourire son frère. Il avait déjà vu ce visage, il l'avait vu des tonnes et des tonnes de fois, lorsque Samuel n'était encore qu'un gamin chétif et timide.

- Comment je suis arrivé ici ? »  
- J'y crois pas ! »  
- Je te sentais en danger, alors, et puis, t'étais devant moi. »  
- Apprend à te maîtriser ! »  
- J'y peux rien moi ! »  
- Tu t'es télé-porté ! Maintenant ça serait bien que tu nous télé-portes jusque dans un lit chaud ! J'ai mal aux pieds ! »  
- Hein ? Mais… je sais pas faire ça, moi ! »  
- Démon raté ! »  
- Je te permets pas ! »  
- Bon, ben porte-moi ! »  
- Va te faire cuire un œuf ! »

Sam envoya un regard de dédain à l'homme derrière lui, puis il avança à grandes enjambés sur la route goudronnée, faisant fit de ce que criait Dean derrière lui. Un sourire démoniaque le prit, oh oh, il allait s'amuser ce soir. Il lui ferait payer son long silence, cette fausse identité, et surtout… le fait de ne pas avoir osé le lui dire en face. Sammy allait enfin voir le vrai Dean, il l'imaginait, tendre, fragile et insoupçonné, et ça, il allait grave en profiter !

* * *

Comme promis voilà un DeanxSam, version Dean !  
Corrigé 2009

﻿


End file.
